Clash of Divisions
A tall, lean man with a broad frame stomped down a brightly lit orchre hallway, pestered by eager new entrees into the 11th Division, he grumpily turned around and dismissed them before shunpo'ing away. The hallway left in disarray with whirling papers, dirt marred the walls, and a large gaping hole to the left. Moments later, Seiji kicked up dirt and rocks while he strolled through the park. Two days later he came from Hueco Mundo, thanks to the 8th and 12th Division he ventured to the sand along with the Patrol Corps but came up empty; absolutely no fun in a desert full of enemies! It was as if the arrancar were all damn blind! Either that, or terrified, Seiji didn't really care, but prefered the latter. He motioned for the ground, crouching down on the ground and leaning beside a tree in front of the 8th Division Barracks. "Haven't had a mission in days" he growled. His face gleamed as his mind raced; envisioning an army standing against himself, his blade unsheathing and sharply bolting through his enemies. He snapped back into reality; trees whistling against the wind, shinigami howling condescendingly, no matter what the irritating noise was, Seiji awoke. He spat on the ground beside him and tightened his fists, "You have two seconds to disperse before I get angry" he cowed, motioning for his blade. "Damn old Bastards. Screw all of 'em!" All though it appeared intimidating, most of them fled the scene because of their undeniable hate. It's not like most...any person or select group of people favored Seiji, such was fairly rare. Kiba Ikazuchi and Kyogi Shinzou, two seated officers of the Eighth Division recently returned from a mission. While the former was a scrawny young man with distinct red hair and lavender eyes, the other was more lean and slightly muscular with long blond hair that was rather effeminate, though he didn't particularly care about this fact. They found the man who was lying near a tree and recognized him immediately from the brute face, dark hair and lazy position he was slumbered in." Seiji Satonaka! What exactly do you think you're doing here?" Kyogi announced without any form of fear in his voice. Everybody knew of Seiji Satonaka, his absolutely monstrous skills in swordsmanship and sheer spiritual energy frightened everything in his vicinity. Yet Kyogi stood tall with Kiba taking upon a defensive position in order to be ready for any confrontation. The winds blew swiftly, whilst the duo awaited an answer from the man. Seiji's blue kimono billowed with the sharpened wind, his face stood out like a whale in the sky. His crimson eyes snapped open and his rage ascended passed the heavens. "Kiba. Kyogi. You guys had fun I'm guessin'. You pricks are always together, it's disgusting" he snarled, taking about twenty seconds to stand up on his feet. It appeared he was dubious in the task. "Look ya' red-haired bastard and yellow-haired fool you two are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, if you don't want to get cut, I suggest you give me your next mission briefing." His voice trailed toward the end, his tune lessening as if he was, less than interested battling and more elated with fighting in another mission. " You must be kidding right? You believe that living such a solitary and abandoned life will help you accomplish your goal? Such foolish ideals by such a foolish man, I am absolutely sure this is the reason for your inadequacy to be a captain. Am I wrong?" Kyogi taunted the man before Kiba restricted him, and he spoke quietly." You have no mission briefings as of yet. Despite your boredom, you cannot continually expect to have some fun with the destruction you continually pave in your path." Kiba told the man coldly and harshly. Though he might have looked fragile, Kiba was indeed quite the harsh talker and impressive fighter. Seiji's messy hair and distinguished demeanor was only the ice, behind such was a demon. "Listen here, my missions may be costly, but, I ain't a fool. My life is everything but solitary. Hell, why am I tryin' to justify myself to the likes of you. A boring lil' coward like yourself is, and never will be strong enough to understand me. Neither of you can even come near me, just like those damn weaklings I kill." Seiji stomped his foot and quickly unsheathed his blade, the katana hissing against the blade scabbard until fully carved into existence. The blade shimmered in the rays of light, bouncing off was even moreso, making it gleam like a star. "Now, I was not asking---I was telling you. Give me your next mission briefing or I'll march down to the 8th Division and take it. You won't stand in my way" he declared. Kiba took charge of this debate. He understood that Kyogi's arrogant nature would be their downfall." Despite your claims, you should understand that you are not in the 11th Division. You are in the 8th Division. If you pick fights, you will regret it, this is all I guarantee." Kiba coldly spoke those words, as if they were sharpened arrows cascading against an armor of steel. Kyogi stood there, with his undying grin. "Is that a threat?" he retorted sarcastically, in a split second, he rose and pointed his blade at Kiba. As healthy as an ox and as threatening as a bull, he angrily made his own statement; "fight me, Kyogi, Kiba. If you believe yourself to be my better, my superior, than this should be no problem. Think of me as an unruly civilization and yourself the superior society....please, enlighten me, 8th Division Shinigami." "Enlightening a barbaric individual such as yourself will only make us stoop to your level. Would you mind just leaving? We really do not want to cause a ruckus in our own barracks." Kiba told him harshly, as he prepared to leave. "Heh, don't walk away from me ya' goddamn pansy" he muttered under his breathe, slowly his shoulders arose and his spiritual power sprung to life; the Zaraki shunpo'd in a flash, his body carved into existence with the steel of his katana taking the lead! His blade extended from seemingly nothingness as his being appeared from the left of Kiba, the tip of the blade headed at Kiba's center, right between his lungs. Thankfully, the distance between him and Kiba was not too great so his shunpo would still be effective, no matter who pathetic it is in long distance. Meanwhile, his left fist reeled back, his body having lunged forth allowed his left fist to prepare for a follow-up assault; hopefully, if his opponent was alive after the first. Although no matter how lowly, Seiji still regarded his opponents highly, for that same reason from the corner of his eye he remained resilent and watchful on the everso quiet Kyogi, who would most likely attack in Kiba's time of need. Kiba, as if he disregarded the assault completely, charged his body with spiritual energy, clutching the blade with a hand. An electrical current began to flow, and soon static build up on the verge of Kiba's palm, allowing for a small shockwave to part the distance between both him and Seiji. Kyogi soon reacted with his own Kidō, chanting." #9, Hōrin! #4 Hainawa!" From each hand erupted a chord of vibrant spiritual energy. On his left appeared a thicker and more prominent cord that attempted to entangle his left fist in order to prevent its outbreak, while the second worked to bind around Seiji's own blade to prevent any further chaos." I told you, stop right there Mr. Satonaka, erupting a fight will not be too good for you at this point." Leaping as the magical spells bolted forth, he smirked, flipping through the sky seamlessly landing meters away. Thankfully, he landed out of range of their attacks, yet sadly, his attacks would be out of range also. Seiji frowned, "you guys' use kidou...pathetic shits." he muttered, loud enough for Kiba and Kyogi to hear but silent enough so much that it came out as silent, and said underneath his breathe. Seiji stepped forth, cocking his head forth, "spells so weak won't work on me. You should know better" he warned. Immediately, his body vaulted toward his opponents; his knees lifted, feet reeled back, and he bolted off toward his foe like a spark of lightning. This was not shunpo, but mere strength. He ground split as he moved, following his path of destruction like a goddamn tornado slashing through the area. "You wanna' see chaos?" he howled sarcastically, weaving through the terrain carefully as to not leave any conceivable pattern in his wake, thus preventing the long-distance opponents to take advantage of his running. After having closed the gap, Seiji flipped his blade around, using the reverse-gripped stlye that so many regarded in infamy. Suspensefully, he swung his blade, wind whipping around and carving around the blade as the steel sought to strike Kyogi in the shoulder-blade. If they used any kidou level near what was just used, than his attack should go just as planned without any form of hindrance. "You best use your shikai lest you die here and now!" he threatened, his blade ever so close to Kyogi. It was ironic that Seiji had exclaimed exactly what Kyogi had planned. At the moment of contact, Kyogi had become a dark and viscous liquid that had poured itself right over Seiji's body because of the intense collision. At this moment, Kyogi appeared on the roof of one of the barracks and told Seiji in a very flaunting manner." You incompetent fool, do you honestly think that with such barbaric spiritual sensory you would sense any fluctuation in our spiritual energies?" Briskly, Kyogi placed both his hands in a manner as if he was holding a ball before he begun chanting," With the guidance of the 88, crush my enemies now., Sōdai no Rakka Boshi!" A sphere of dark, almost cosmic spiritual energy began to form in the space between his hands before flicking both his wrists backward, causing the sphere to then erupt towards Seiji's direction, landing on the ground as it exploded upon contact with the ground. The explosion was significant and was in a large radius, creating a dense layer of smoke that blinded Seiji. Kiba stood tall even in the dense smoke, using his enhanced neural synapses as a catalyst for augmented eyesight and perception."Restore the Presence of Mind, Denba!" At this moment, his katana reforged into a pair of white gloves, charged with electrical spiritual energy, Kiba leaped towards Seiji from the front, using the smoke as a cover and attempting to disable him entirely with a palm strike upon his chest, using the water as a conductor for his electricity to shock him completely. "Smoke. Pansy ass lil---" As Seiji spoke he felt the energy erupt around him, the adrenaline surge, swell and boil like a pot burning on a stove. His grin widened, although he lost his sight, he gained something more than the senses could ever achieve, bloodlust. His energy sprung to life and the barbarian mirthfully, commenced his own counter-offensive. Blinded by sight, no beast truly needs its senses to win a battle but mere instinctuality. His spirit energy concentrated around him like a cushion and he went in headfirst, stubborn and reckless as ever. He felt the cascading electricity fleeing Kiba's palm wildly, dancing against his chest as Kiba's palm struck - however, Seiji merely grabbed the hand and greeted the lightning attack, only briefly taking pain from the current of lightning. His vice grip became tight as coiled iron, feeling the bone and pulsaing rythm of Kiba's heart just from grabbed onto his wrist. He smiled devilishly, his build before Kiba was like a lion before a cub. His more than intimidating demeanor failed to get a reaction out of the red-haired Shinigami though, hopefully, he would get one now. "Is that it?" he asked, his grip tight on Kiba's wrist, meanwhile, with his right hand he prepared to slash away at the warrior, though, his body gave no indication of such because he hadn't yet began to even feel his arm yet, thanks to the electrical current. " Well, this is a good sign isn't it?" Kiba sarcastically remarked, charging an ever larger amount of spiritual energy causing Seiji to be blown away by the sheer force generated through the impact. Kyogi quickly intervened, producing two vivid chains of fiery golden spiritual energy as he quickly sent them towards Seiji's direction, attempting to bind both of his arms while he supplemented the spell by casting a number of smaller Shakkahō spells towards Seiji, hoping to hit him quickly and precisely. Seiji was blown back by the blow, shattering his defenses and rattling his brain. Still, it took him a matter of seconds to recover from the shock, catching view of the luminating chains that sought him out. "Pathetic magic" he muttered, ducking under the first chains and slashing at the second, breaking the spell into pieces. No longer blinded by the smoke, he moved on pure instinct and sound. The clanging reverberating nature of the chains and now, the blue ball of fire that hissed through sky to destroy him. It was massive in size, but Seiji, quickly gained footing and was now, going to put the battle back into his own hands! -literally. Tossing his blade aside to a pile of debris and rubble to the right of him, he heaved both his hands upward and let out a fierce growl. The blast clashed with his open palms - fire whirling about in wild streams, the hissing of fire being birthed from the spell and spreading quickly, and the stubborn warrior who remained bull-headed on the receiving end. It was only but a few seconds before Seiji stepped forthright with his right, and then left foot until...he hurled the blast into the sky, having it spread about in the sky and fade harmlessly. Seiji's arms were littered with burns, his torso scarred and cut and his hair singed giving him a more wild appearance. He left his blade in the rubble to his left and continued the fight without it. "Sarcasm, confidence, weak-ass attacks. Come on, you guys gotta' be tougher or else...---" Seiji vanished from view, obscured by the dense outpour of spiritual pressure that forced its way into existence from out of nowhere! Like a column of light it shot into the sky and the clouds simply swirled around it out of fear. The ground underneath him split and partitioned as if it were being ripped apart! Floating up, Seiji's eyes glared demonically and he drew a scowl. "You will die!" he declared, bolting toward Kyogi who sat harmlessly by shooting off a number of spells. Angered, he used whatever energy he could muster to amplify his movement, while only giving his opponents a vague view thanks to the abundance of energy around him. In a split-second, which was probably the fastest Seiji's has ever moved in his life, he was in front of Kyogi. He grabbed his shoulder roughly and growled. By the arc of his arm, he was preparing to toss Kyogi down to the ground beside his friend, Kiba, who watched attentively. Luckily, the energy that shrouded Seiji would prevent Kyogi from casting another spell, and if incapable of resisting, the yellow-haired bastard would find it hard to continue breathing! Suddenly, Seiji's spiritual energy fluctuated! His physical motions became haggard and he found it difficult to even stand! Collapsing because of an unnamed reason, Kyogi used this chance to propel himself away from Seiji and down to Kiba. Standing behind Kiba and panting; Kiba spoke for Kyogi, knowing precisely what he wanted to say." Remember that liquid that splashed all over you in the beginning of this fight, Seiji? Well, that liquid consists of a deadly poison that serves to cause abrupt fluctuations in spiritual energy and remove almost any control over your own reserves if you attempt to utilize them. You see, despite our physical strengths being far less than you, we can make up for it. Tell me, do you still wish to continue this pointless banter?" Cold and harsh, Kiba's words were nothing more than the blizzards of winter, waiting to reap through the summer's harvest, which was Seiji's resolve. "Pointless?! Poison. Kidou. Smoke. All you've done is prove me right about you being unworthy to fight on the same field as I. Your poison may be---may be strong." He regained himself, panting quite heavily to resist the poison. "But I am stronger." He declared. He moved slow, his brain reacted slow, his energy was diminishing by the second. If he went unconscious than he would definitely lose, but Seiji's lost before...countless times, this would not be one of them! He swore it! Seiji registered his hand and it flew to his chest with every ounce of willpower he had left. He had no sword, no capable way of moving, and no control over his energy - one damn good fight the green-haired warrior figured. His resolve refused to die down but instead, stand through the cold harsh winter, staving off the predators and feeding off the prey - he would not surrender by any means, no matter how much his flame flickered. Seiji growled, failed, growled once more, and failed again. For the third time, he reached to his chest, he already had began to grow weary. His body hunched on the ground resting on one knee atop a large column - while his opponents muttered to themselves and spoke harshly, Seiji was preparing to end this all! His fist with one triumphant pound, struck the black hexagon that was transfused into his chest, shattering it as soon as contact was made. Than, it seemed that all things began to shiver. The rows of columns around the Shinigami began to quiver, the rocks began to split, ground shake and heavens shudder. Seiji unlocked his full potential. He would quickly grow unable to move because of that damn poison, but he would not let these fucking coward ass tricksters steal him of another mission! His energy was dense, heavy and relentless. Like a mountain it refused to waver, agitated by there annoying strategy of attack, it sat upon their shoulders heavily and refused to exhaust its might. Lazy and unsettling, it roared into the sky and took form - energy gathered into a giant yellow monster that growled, birthed from the spiritual power of Seiji. The beast trudged onward, its eyes heavy and skin thick, holding a large weapon in its palm - it looked like something straight out of a monster movie! It was ugly, disfigured and angry. If the Captain-level spiritual pressure didn't bring them to their kness, than surely, the behemoth would, one way or another. Still even with the form of the monster, energy still lashed out uncontrallably damaging and incinerating whatever construct was nearby. Even with the poison harming his level of spiritual pressure, sealing this beast would be impossible with mere poison. ---- The wave of spiritual energy trembled the foundations of Soul Society itself. Even from the barracks of the Kidō Corps, the Emerald Sorceress' eyes awoke to the destruction. Midori Jinkou had been rather baffled at the spectacle, and decided to stop this ruckus once and for all. Quickly she began to transport herself towards the area where the epicenter lay. Her figure stood above the battlefield, and though such an immense spiritual power would overwhelm any individual, Midori remained apathetic and calm in face of such destruction. She found it absolutely pathetic that such an individual existed in the Gotei 13, but she made no effort to show it. Merely with a wave of her hand, she conjured a number of magnificent golden chains which began to enclose around the green-haired berserker. She also announced, " Seiji Satonaka, calm yourself immediately before you go into civil arrest for immense property damage and unneeded barbarism." Seiji let out a magnificent wonderous growl that only he could muster given his state, his body was already limp there was no need for chains but he simply played on with the 'I can't move' facade, waiting for the perfect time to get those telling-little bastards who call themselves Shinigami. "Oi. Now you. Goddamn. Stupid witch, don't you got better things to do than pester me all day." His face drew a scowl and he, accordingly, shot his eyes like a rifle towards Kiba and Kyogi, sighing behind Midori. "Cowards, you guys called Midori didn't cha'. Too afraid to finish this." As he spoke, the beast continued ravaging about; stomping like a child, swinging its massive weapon like a damn playtoy, and howling at the world with a menacing tongue full of rage! Seiji noticed the beast whirling about that had emanted from him, though he was binded, the beast refused to be sealed by normal means. "---Hol' up." he shouted, "Can I even get arrested for unneeded barbarism" he retorted sarcastically, mocking the monotonic hum of Midori's usual banter. "Besides, shouldn't you be off killing dreams and puppies somewhere, your are not needed in the business affairs of divisions aside from your on. If these two die, than you gotta' walk merrily along, less you wanna' get chopped up too" he explained, annoyed by the petty tricks and now, this damn intervention. Noting the relentlessness in Midori's eyes, he knew he had to plan an escape because Midori just was not the type to stop based solely on words, especially to someone like Seiji - a fighter. He looked passed Midori, the beast stared down at Kyogi and Kiba for a moment, howling and forming a crater the size of a large house underneath the two. The columns around them became dust and rubble in mere seconds, trees uprooted, and most noticeable, a large gaping hole in the corner and in the wall surrounding the 8th Division Barracks. Big enough to fit a small house into! Seiji merely laughed at the spectacle before suddenly, the beast was concentrated into a spiritual coat around Seiji, but being the bastard he is, he has no absolute control. The sheild wove around him began flunctuating, completely disrupting the chains that binded him causing them to dissipate. "But if you must, take me away." He said playfully, with an undercurrent of drop-dead serious in his voice. Flailing his arms and legs around like a child, he moaned and groaned until Midori would finish the job. Thankfully, his movement was given back to him - although only a theory, it worked perfectly; using the massive spiritual construct in a similar manner to how a Quincy performs Ransōtengai, though he has never heard nor seen of the move, his own twist worked wonders for him. "I'll pay for the damages just let me at 'em" he sneered, leaping to his feet, bending his knees and then...envisioning himself gutting out those damn best-friends down there.